The Erydius System
Overveiw Erydius is a Trinary star system, locked in a Three Body Braid Orbit.Comprised of Erydius Alpha-1, Alpha-2, and Alpha-3, locked in a 3 body braid orbit. Each is a yellow star with a size of about 1.6 solar masses. Each star has two planets, although only Erydius Alpha-2 has a planet containing life, Erydius 6(see Eldirians). Erydius 6 Erydius 6 orbits Erydius Alpha-2. Erydius 6 is the only planet of its system to develop life, because the other 5 all orbit too far from their stars. However, due to the 3 star system, Erydius 6 passes within the habitable range of the other two stars at least one within the year. The ‘year’ is defined as the time it takes for all the suns to return to their position, relative to each other, that they were in at the beginning of the previous year. This position is such that all three suns are visible from Erydius 6, and all of them set together. It is on this final sunset that the new year is celebrated. Eld’Nazx Keem, or The Triplet Sky, is a large celebration, as the year is quite long, and the holiday lasts several days. School and work is canceled across the planet, and any minor sins of the past year or debts yet to be paid are supposedly forgiven, although there are some who do not abide by this, mainly the selfish and greedy. The length of a day varies, as the suns all rise and set in a complicated yet predictable manner, so its inhabitants have developed an ingenious system of subdividing the year. Subdivision of the solar year Each subsequent day is a different length, and is considered ‘over’ when all suns have set exactly once. The next day is entirely different, and the next also different. However, after 40 days, the cycle repeats. Then, it will take exactly 15 more of these cycles until the The Triplet Sky occurs, and the entire cycle repeats. The Triplet Sky is the only point during the year when all three suns rise, move across the sky, and then set simultaneously. Throughout a single ‘day’, there may be several instances of night and day until it finally ends, with a maximum of 3 days and 3 nights. As such, sleeping tends to happen regardless of the brightness level, and the species has evolved to block most if not all light from the outside when asleep. Timekeeping The species keeps time on a day to day basis by measuring the moon, not the sun. They have a unique system of time, with the units of time being the Stah, Iport, and Qew’rirt. There are 12 Stahs in one Iport, 24 Iports in one Qew’rirt, and 48 Qew’rirts in one lunar cycle, that is, the time it takes for the moon to take one complete revolution around the planet. As the planet has 3 moons, which specific moon is to be measured must be precise. Typically, the largest and most visible moon is to be used, known as Keem Ouz, or Sky Strider, although there are several movements among small organizations to switch to one of the other moons. In order to prevent the possible change of the timing system, any colonization or visitation to Keem Ouz is strictly forbidden, with this rule having been enacted within only the last hundred years. The other two moons, as well as multiple moons on the other planets within the system, have been visited and colonized extensively. A “day” (that is, 48 Qew’rirts) is roughly equivalent to 2 earth days. So, there is 1 Qew’rirt in an hour, .4 Iports in a minute, and .04 Stahs in one second. 25 seconds is one Stah, and 2.5 minutes is 1 Iport. Geography The geography of Erydius 6 is mostly comprised of grasslands, with large tropical and equatorial deserts. There are two major oceans, and the only large areas of vegetation are at the poles, where warm temperate forests can be found. Most of the plants are a dark teal or harsh yellow, depending on the location. Even at the poles, temperatures can reach close to 70 degrees Fahrenheit, and in the equatorial deserts they regularly reach 140 degrees Fahrenheit. Most of the inhabitiants have colonized the temperate zones, where it can range from 79-90 degrees during the daylight, and around 65 at night. The deserts are infamous for huge sandstorms, and although they are extremely hot and dry vegetation can be found in the tropical deserts. There are scattered mountain ranges, although at the peak these are cold enough for snow to fall. As the native species hates anything cold, these mountains are scarcely ever visited. The polar forests are where the majority of vegetation exists, however there are scattered oases and tropical forests with large amounts of precipitation, and humid spanses of trees and vegetation. There are two main oceans separating the three major landmasses, and are typically at temperatures between 72-79 degrees Fahrenheit. __INDEX__ Category:Systems